YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type
The YMS-09 Dom Tropical Test Type is a retrofitted YMS-09 Prototype Dom for combat in tropical climate. It was first featured in Mobile Suit Variations. Known pilots include Roy Greenwood and Frederick Cranberry. Technology & Combat Characteristics Following the successful testing of the Prototype Dom at California Base, the Zeon began to mass-produce the MS-09B Dom. The design however had a flaw: it was especially difficult to maintain in certain environments, specifically in Earth's high temperature tropical zones. To attempt to come up with a solution, Zimmad company converted one of the two Prototype Doms into the YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type. The newly rebuilt and modified Dom Tropical Test Type mounted a coolant storage tank on its backpack to better regulate the mobile suit's temperature in the desert heat. This required the mount latch of the heat saber to be moved to a vertical position behind the left shoulder, as opposed to the original horizontal or diagonal positioning in other Dom models. The new Dom Tropical Test Type also featured a short-range communications antenna on its head. These additional features helped the Dom Tropical Test Type maintain better combat efficiency in tropical climates. Armaments ;*Heat Saber :The Dom Tropical Test Type's main close combat weapon, it uses thermal energy to superheat its blade to melt through the armor of an enemy machine. It has an electrical discharge function and can store high charges via the application of Minovsky particle physics. As the heat saber degrades during use, it is discarded after usage. ;*H&L-GB03K/360mm Giant Bazooka :A bazooka for MS that fires rocket-propelled 360mm physical rounds. Liquid fuel supplied through a pipe from the Dom Tropical Test Type's hand is injected as a primary propellant, and then the projectile's speed is increased by rocket motor ignition. It is fed by a 10 rounds magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. History The desert warfare unit Caracal Corps, which was stationed in North Africa, would convert twelve of their Doms in such a manner, including the personal unit of Zeon ace pilot Major Roy Greenwood, whose Dom Tropical Test Type would be nicknamed "Thunder Cat" because of the lightning bolt designs on its frame. Advancements from the Dom Tropical Test Type would also later serve as the basis for the upgrades of the MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen. The Dom Tropical Test Type was later adapted to create the MS-09K-1 Dom Cannon artillery support mobile suit, which equipped a pair of shell-firing cannons similar to those of the Earth Federation's RX-77 Guncannon series. In U.C.0094, a Dom Tropical Test Type belonging to Zeon Remnants pilot Taggis was destroyed in Bagan, Myanmar by a Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam of an Earth Federation Forces remnants-hunting unit. Gallery YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type.gif|Dom Tropical Test Type (original MSV illustration) DOM TROPICAL TEST TYPE.jpg|Dom Tropical Test Type: new MSV illustration by Kunio Okawara Ms-09-heatsaber.jpg|Heat Saber Ms-09-giantbazooka.jpg|H&L-GB03K/360mm Giant Bazooka yms-09d.jpg|Dom Tropical Test Type as featured in Gihren’s Greed GundamOnline_p01_yms09d_rgm79f.jpg|Dom Tropical Test Type slashes off a Desert GM (right) with Heat Saber (from Bandai Namco's Gundam Online action game) Gunpla YMS-09 - Dom Tropical Test Type - Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type (1983): box art OldTropicalDom-100.jpg|1/100 Original YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type (1983): box art Action Figures Zeonography_3002b_DomTropicalTestType_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3002a "YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type / MS-09 Dom (Desert Color)" (2004): package front view Zeonography_3002b_DomTropicalTestType_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3002b "YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type / MS-09 Dom (Desert Color)" (2004): package rear view Zeonography_3002b_DomTropicalTestType-DesertDom_p01.jpg|Zeonography #3002b "YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type": sample product (right) with parts convertible to MS-09 Dom (Desert Color; left). YMS_09_RobotSpirit.jpeg|Robot Damashii YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type Premium Bandai Exclusive YMS_09RobotDamashii.jpeg Notes and Trivia Reference Yms-09d_gff.jpg|Zeonography #3002b Dom Tropical Test Type: information and specification External links *YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type on MAHQ.net ja:YMS-09D ドム・トロピカルテストタイプ